denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Haggler
Haggler (헤글러 Hegeulleo) is a character in Denma. Summary He's first mentioned in Chapter 2 2. A.E. (16) - Ch.523. And he's first appeared in Kuan's Fridge (130) - Ch.661 He wears a white suit on a black dress shirt and a white tie. Gloves are black. This is White Police Guards' costume. He's a new White Police Guards member. He's Duke Gosan's personal bodyguard and he's the one he always keeps around. He's the monster of a Quanx who's supposed to be over two and a half meters tall. He wears White Police Guards' suit. But the White Police Guards members are always wear suit. And he doesn't know what happened in the Gosan family. Gosan's cousin and Mayhen are know him. So there's guess that he's a spy from the Gosan family to another. Biography 1 month ago In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (13) - Ch.520, Mayhen reports something to the Duke who's tries to wear a bread bag. The Duke looked exactly like one of the previous doubles. Next to the Duke, there's a guard that is taller than him. Mayhen shows an article from the front page of planet eight main news and reports that it's about El's M&A, and his transaction list because she thought the Duke should know. The Duke says this is what happens when the Gosan family favor one over the other, and the El family might even buy off their White Police Guards at this rate. The Duke puts on a bread bag and says it's time to show the true powers of their White Police Guards to the Count El who dared to challenge the Gosan family. In (16) - Ch.523, The accountant calls Marvin's junior to Ayn and asks who does he think is the strongest of all the White Police Guards. Ayn answers of course, those two are quite strong, but he bet is him, who's the one Duke Gosan always keeps around, and he wouldn't have made it as the Duke's personal bodyguard if he's weak. At this point, Marvin appears briefly behind Ayn. The accountant says he's the monster of a Quanx who's supposed to be over two and a half meters tall. The glasses accountant says the accountant getting tense, but he'll never run into him anyway. 1 month later In Kuan's Fridge (73), Gosan sees an Hourglass, and orders he wants more details, so Orange hair should give him all the memories that he read at the site, hold on. Gosan turns his head and calls him, and the Director of Pax Industries and Orange hair see this, but strangely he isn't appears. The Director of Pax Industries came up with the Duke so he turns his head, Gosan takes off his bread bag. Orange hair gives to Gosan's head that the memories. There's a strange sound in Gosan's head, and then it comes back to its original sound. Gosan says it's interesting, and Orange hair should show it to the Director of Pax Industries as well. Gosan wears his bread bag, and Orange hair shows the memories to the Director of Pax Industries from hand to hand. In (130) - Ch.661, a big guy wears White Police Guards' suit and necktie. Mayhen shows the way to the big guy. The big guy sees Gosan. Gosan's cousin calls the big guy to Haggler, and asks that when did he get here. He answers that it's just now. Gosan's cousin says that he appreciates his hard work. Mayhen sees Gosan's cousin and him. He asks to Gosan's cousin that how did this happen. Gosan's cousin answers that it's due to circumstances, it had to be done. He sees Gosan. He appears in the planet Moab. He shoots a beam to Blue old man then Green old man's chest, and he's irritated by the blood on his coat. He goes to Kuan's Fridge. He appears behind Gosan. He holds Gosan's cousin and says that there were actually a few who decided to protect him. He thumbs up and says to Lot and Federick that they can good luck. He goes to the outside and says that he'll be waiting in front of the door. He closes the door and says that Lot and Federick can do their best. He teleports to the Gosan's. Everyone is embarrassed. Ayn's identity is him. Foreshadows In 2. A.E. (13), Marvin says to Ayn that the White Police Guards already got three more calling them. Marvin says he doesn't blame the White Police Guards and they're paid eight times the wage they get, so no wonder it seems tempting. Ayn says Marvin really gotta hand it to Hazz. Marvin sorry for the White Police Guards. Ayn laughs and says that what if they end up buying the whole White Police Guards. Marvin says he knows right. It means that Ayn knows Marvin's identity. In original version of Chapter 2 (16), the name Ayn (아인, Ain) refers to the German Ein. And the word Ein means "one". And an accountant calls Ayn and asks who does he think is the strongest of all the White Police Guards. Ayn answers of course, Lot and Federick are quite strong, but he bet is him, who's the one Duke Gosan always keeps around, and he wouldn't have made it as the Duke's personal bodyguard if he's weak. At this point, Marvin appears briefly behind Ayn. It means that Marvin knows his identity. The accountant says he's the monster of a Quanx who's supposed to be over two and a half meters tall. The glasses accountant says the accountant getting tense, but he'll never run into him anyway. It means that the accountants already meet him. In (24), Marvin sees a hologram in front of Ayn and says that he has just finished hacking their transmission and he'd better report this in. It means that Ayn is also Gosan's spy too. In Kuan's Fridge (73), Gosan sit in a chair and sleeping, and wakes up. And when Orange hair reports something, Gosan orders to him that he wants more details, so he should give him all the memories that he read at the site, hold on. Gosan turns his head and calls him, and his cousin and Orange hair see this. But strangely Haggler isn't appears. It seems that real Duke ordered him to keep watch while he was being receive the memories to Avatar Duke. Gosan takes off his bread bag. Orange hair gives to his head that the memories. There's a strange sound in Gosan's head, and then it comes back to its original sound. Because there's a Neuro-scanning socket in Gosan's head. In (115), Ayn says to Marvin that what's the worst thing that can happen, get fired, but that's about it, and they already got their pockets full from here and there. It means that Ayn is also Gosan's spy too. And Marvin says the devil's sweet temptation. Because Ayn's battle mode looks like devil. And when Marvin and Ayn away from the El's, they don't know information about the bullet that was embedded in El's head. What this information didn't know from Gosan is the next development. In (130), he wears White Police Guards' suit and necktie. Mayhen shows the way to him. Gosan's cousin calls and asks to him that when did he get here. He answers that it's just now. Gosan's cousin says that he appreciates his hard work. He asks to Gosan's cousin that how did this happen. Gosan's cousin answers that it's due to circumstances, it had to be done. It means that he should hide his identity when he's outside of the Gosan's like spy. In (134), Ayn isn't appeared. Because Ayn transformed battle mode and went to the Gosan's. In original version of (141), Marvin points to Ayn and shouts that he's a devil. Because Ayn 's battle mode looks like devil. In English version, Marvin shouts that Ayn is a monster. Because Ayn's battle mode looks like monster. In (158), Ayn asks that what does Marvin say they call it here and just something. Marvin says that let's ask for help. It seems Ayn encouraging Marvin to reveal their identities. And Ayn says goodbye to Marvin and tells that he can call him if he get caught in a tight spot, but then again. In (172), Marvin says to the lady that he really doesn't want to share a room with Sister Kane, let him has his own room while he's in the Sisterhood of Agni. Maybe Marvin is supposed to contact Ayn privately. In (202), Cain takes down Gosan's cousin and Mayhen with electric shock device. Cain shouts to Federick and Lot that they should move to Moab with Gosan and baldy. Lot does it. And in (203), Ayn with an urgent expression calls to Marvin. Marvin says to Ayn that he guesses he'll start packing his stuff for his return. Marvin says to Ayn that he does that. It means that Marvin ordered Ayn to go to battle mode and save Gosan's cousin who was kidnapped to Kuan's Fridge. In (211), he only holds Gosan's cousin, not Gosan. Because Gosan isn't real identity. Quanx Abilities *Teleportation **Interplanetary Teleportation: 1. A.E. (4) *Energy Beam: Kuan's Fridge (210) *Shapeshifting: Kuan's Fridge (221) **Combat Mode Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Main Image Default skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Forest attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description He's the strongest of the new White Police Guards. He's a huge monster Quanx, approaching 2m 50cm. He's Gosan's immediate guard, the most powerful of the new White Police Guards. Trivia *The name Haggler refers to the boxer Marvin Hagler, and the name Marvin also comes to him, so they're curious. *Fan arts **July 14, 2014 **September 24, 2014 (Spoiler) - Source (Spoiler) **1 (Spoiler), 2 (Spoiler) - September 26, 2015 (Source, Spoiler) **September 26, 2015 (Spoiler) - Source (Spoiler) **September 27, 2015 (Spoiler) - Source (Spoiler) **September 27, 2015 (Spoiler) - Source (Spoiler) **September 28, 2015 - Source **September 29, 2015 - Source **September 29, 2015 (Spoiler) - Source (Spoiler) **October 1, 2015 - Source **1 (Spoiler), 2 (Spoiler) - October 1, 2015 (Source, Spoiler) **October 1, 2015 (Spoiler) - Source (Spoiler) **October 7, 2015 (Spoiler) - Source (Spoiler) **October 13, 2015 - Source (Spoiler) **October 17, 2015 - Source (Spoiler) **October 21, 2015 (Spoiler) - Source (Spoiler) **October 24, 2015 (Spoiler) - Source (Spoiler) **October 30, 2015 (Spoiler) - Source (Spoiler) **November 2, 2015 (Spoiler) - Source (Spoiler) **November 3, 2015 (Spoiler) - Source (Spoiler) **2015 (Spoiler) - Source (Spoiler) **1, 2, - November 7, 2015 (Source) **November 14, 2015 - Source (Spoiler) **November 26, 2015 (Spoiler) - Source (Spoiler) **December 20, 2015 (Spoiler) **Small image (Spoiler), Big image (Spoiler) - 2015 (Spoiler) *The figures of Lot, Federick, him, Director of Pax Industries, Duke of Gosan were released. link (Korean) They're released on March 6 2017. Explanation (Korean) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hyper-Quanx Category:Gosan family Category:White Police Guards